


People as Places as People

by mander3_swish



Series: Float On [6]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, photographer!Brian, dancer!Justin.<br/>Written for the DOUBLE prompt at fan_flashworks, so since Brian is a photographer, 'double exposure' is used - accidentally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People as Places as People

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place prior to part 4 that was written for the performance anxiety prompt.

Brian felt like a fucking tool. That happened pretty much never, but he'd been so exhausted with work, extra photography freelancing for Graham (who LOVED the Pride photos Brian had sent him), and fucking Justin that he somehow managed to accidentally have the double exposure setting on his camera turned on. He didn't realize the error until he got the proofs back and half of them looked all garbled. However, there was one - one out of a roll of 36 - that turned out beautifully. 

Brian had shot the photos at Babylon the other night. It was all part of the new campaign the Sap had somehow convinced Gardner to take on. Club advertising was a lucrative niche industry that the firm had been wanting to get a toe-hold in, even if they did have to start out with a gay bar - albeit the most popular one in Pittsburgh. Brian was planning on creating the most 'fucking fabulous' campaign anybody in these parts had ever seen.

The one and only image that didn't look like utter crap, of course, featured Justin. His lithe form, clad only in tight go-go shorts and body glitter was superimposed over a shot of the falling metallic confetti, the light bouncing off its reflective surfaces. The effect of this happy accident gave Justin an ethereal, ghostly-like presence in the image. As soon as he saw it, Brian just _knew_ it would be a perfect starting point to build the campaign around.

Justin was absolutely floored when he saw the photo. Brian had somehow managed to capture the essence of how he felt dancing up there on the platform, lost his his own world of lights, music, and magic. He had tried and failed - of his own harsh personal criticism - to create a synesthestic affect in some of his own drawings and paintings, never quite representing the light or movement in combination with the sounds and the electricity in the air that he saw in his mind. 

Brian was feeling a bit sheepish at how much Justin was in awe, praising his talent and his eye for capturing such a truly unique spectacle when it was mostly just a fluke. He managed to get over that rather quickly when Justin moved all that work back onto the coffee table and straddled his thighs where he was sitting on the sofa. They were already _sans_ clothes since the little show-and-tell took place after round two - once they managed to make it into the loft and onto the aforementioned sofa. Justin rolled his hips gently, bringing their half-hard and very sensitive cocks flush between them. Brian squeezed his hands that were gripped onto Justin's hips, encouraging him to take this wherever he wanted to go. 

Their movements were slow and languid, neither in a rush to get off anymore, both wanting to revel in the sensations and draw out the pleasure. Brian sucked a nice purple bruise into Justin's creamy white skin, just below the collarbone. From the way Justin had threaded his fingers into his hair, pulling it at varying degrees of pressure, Brian could feel just what sort of effect that was having.

"Just so you know," Brian said, between continued presses of his lips to the soft skin beneath Justin's ear lobe, "once Gardner and Sapperstein get a look at that photo, you're going to become the new poster boy for Babylon." One more kiss to the underside of Justin's jaw, Brian delighting in the maleness of the sensation as his lips rubbed over the barely there blond stubble. "You up for a little modeling?"

Justin tensed at the suggestion. "Um, I'm flattered - truly - but there must be a million other guys out there that are better suited and more experienced."

Brian pulled back, looking him in the eye. "Did you SEE that picture? You'd be fucking perfect; not to mention crazy if you turned this down. Every fag in a two-hundred mile radius will be flocking to the club just to worship at the alter of your dance platform on Wednesday though Saturday nights. Imagine all the hot new guys that will be lining up just to get a chance to suck your cock."

Playfully swatting his arm, Justin said, "They already do, but unless you're first in line, it's not gonna happen."

Brian took that as the challenge it was meant to be, and flipped him onto his back down on the sofa. He positioned himself between Justin's thighs, and sank his mouth down around the cock of the beautiful and eager man before him. 

Hollowing out his cheeks and applying the perfect amount of pressure with his hand at the base, he sucked his mouth all the way up the shaft. He teased the slit, spreading pre-come over the head. The delicious taste of Justin, heavy on his tongue, was something that he couldn't seem to get enough of, no matter how many times he'd had him writhing beneath him, moaning above him.

"Fuck, Briiiaaan..." Justin moaned, desperately wanting to come, but not really sure if he'd be able to so soon after the first and second times of the night. 

One more pump of his fist and a long, drawn out suck to the head had Justin coming in Brian's mouth. 

"Come up here," Justin said, tugging on Brian's shoulders to encourage him to move up his body. He licked at Brian's lower lip, tasting himself, which resulted in one of the best kisses he'd had in a really long time, perhaps ever. The kiss tapered off to light presses and pecks of their mouths against cheeks, lips, chins, and noses until they drifted off to sleep, limbs tangled together, fingers entwined.


End file.
